


Smugness Is Easier to Maintain

by Dee_Laundry



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-25
Updated: 2007-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The quickest of quick fic-like things for <a href="http://daasgrrl.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://daasgrrl.livejournal.com/"><b>daasgrrl</b></a>, who I love for the additional reason that she likes me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Smugness Is Easier to Maintain

**Author's Note:**

> The quickest of quick fic-like things for [](http://daasgrrl.livejournal.com/profile)[**daasgrrl**](http://daasgrrl.livejournal.com/), who I love for the additional reason that she likes me.

"What the hell, House?" Wilson shouted, his lab coat flapping like a flappy thing:  like birds' wings, like a ridiculously long toga, like a flag, like Superman's cape -- or Dracula's.  "What the hell!  This is the most ridiculous situation you've ever dragged me into!  I have half a mind to leave this second and abandon you to this, this, this nonsense!"

His mouth twitching with suppressed emotion and his eyes alight, House leaned in closer.  "But I'm here."

"So?"  Wilson's petulance was a thing to behold, so behold it House did.

"So, you won't go.  You'll stay, and bitch, and badger, and try to cajole, and secretly be loving it the whole time.  Because I'm here."

Wilson took two steps away, scuffed the ground beneath his loafers, and made a beeline back, trotting after House.  "You should have got those damn highlights!"

House smiled.


End file.
